


Call of the Wild

by EntranceTee



Category: GWA Audio, GWA Script - Fandom
Genre: Big Cock, F/F, F/M, Futa, Goddess, HFO - Freeform, Hypnosis, Mother Nature needs to fuck you, Oral on Her, Sex, Soft Spoken, Storytelling, mother - Freeform, very intense orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: I absolutely love hypnosis. I love being taken away to many different worlds and through so many wonderful stories.This script whispers in your mind, stories of a time before Earth as we know it. It takes you deep into a magical forest where you’ll be met with a beautiful, radiant woman who goes by the name: Mother Nature.She needs your help, will you choose to help her?
Kudos: 10





	Call of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story are adults. This is a work of fiction for adults, written by an adult. (18+ only)
> 
> Character Direction:   
> -You play, well, Mother Nature. A Goddess that created life on Earth at the inception of its birth. She is soft spoken, but speaks with a level of authority, very clearly and proper. She is gentle, and loving, and motherly, not hostile in any way.
> 
> Other Instructions:  
> -Lines that are in square brackets, are scene details, or direction. [Example]
> 
> -I do recommend a number of different Sound FX, music etc. for this audio if possible, because it adds to the immersion of the hypnosis and the story. But of course this is all optional. 
> 
> Feel free to change lines/words and improvise what you want to make the script work better for you. 
> 
> Have fun! :) 
> 
> \------------------------------------

START:

[Hypnotic section begins here. Feel free to add soft, entrancing music here. Your voice is soft and clear, like a whisper in the listeners mind]

Wake up darling, wake up. 

Do not be scared. You are not in danger my dear. 

I am just a voice. A whisper in your mind. 

You do not know me.... 

But, I have been with you, all your life. 

I have watched you grow. I have watched you laugh and cry, hate and love. 

In some respects, you could call me your guardian angel. 

In another, I am your life force, your roots to the earth. 

Yet, plainly, I am your mother. 

Not of birth, no, no... But, I made your life possible. 

And in true motherly fashion, I've come to you tonight, to tell you a story. 

Will you listen, my sweet child? 

[Pause] 

When the earth was young, those that lived, lived for me. 

Now, reduced to legend, my life, my story, only survives in the few followers that remain. 

In the inception of this world, a great many civilizations lived in harmony with the earth. The lands were lush with all manner of plants and animals. 

The wind was playful. Whimsical. 

The oceans, pure and full of mystery. 

The energy of this world radiated with angelic light. 

The men and women of this ancient world worshiped me, at my feet. 

I was their religion, their guiding light. And gifts were given to me from all lands and seas as my great forest became the destination of a long pilgrimage. 

It was a golden age of life and love. 

But today... Today, I no longer exist as I did. 

I have been forgotten. 

The shape of the world, with its many wonders and natural beauty was stripped from me; my powers of creation along with it. 

Except. 

Except for one rare night. 

One night, when the moon is just right, and the sky, clear of shadow. 

When the planets align and the stars shine brightest in their inky black expanse. 

The soul of the forest comes alive. The energy of life itself radiates through the trees. 

A mere morsel of the power I once had returns to me, as every tree, every blade of grass, every bird, and frog and flee sends part of their life force to me. 

Everything that still remembers my greatness, my love, deep in their very being comes back to me. 

Tonight is that night, my child. 

I am growing stronger, and I have a very special request of you. 

Come to me, my darling. 

Come to me and witness my power. 

Witness ME. 

I need your help. 

I need YOU. 

Come to me. 

Don't worry about your clothing, or your shoes. You will not need them. 

My voice will keep you warm, my presence will keep you strong. 

Follow my voice darling. 

That's it. That’s good. 

It's alright. I will not hurt you. 

Open the door. 

Open the door to a wonderful adventure. 

Come to me and I will give you all that you desire, and more. 

I can see you now, feel you now, as you take your first steps on my earth. 

Feel the ground beneath your feet. The damp soil and dewy grass between your toes. 

Doesn't that feel good, darling? 

Doesn't that feel right? Feel so, normal, natural? 

Feel the connection between the earth and your body. Feel the energy there. 

If you focus hard enough, if you go deep enough in your mind, it might just feel like... tingling. The most gentle little tingles of energy at your feet. 

Feel the wind on your body and in your hair. 

That is my breath that I gave to this world. 

Feel it's warm embrace as the tendrils of wind flirt with your body, wrap around you, and enter you, as you breathe me in. 

Take a moment now, and breathe with me. 

Breathe deeply with me, as deep as you can, then let it all out. 

[Take this slowly, give 5 seconds between each line to breathe] 

Now, breathe in. 

And out, 

Breathe in. 

And out. 

And in. 

And out. 

Very good, my darling. 

Continue to breathe like this for as long as you can remember. 

Your mind may become forgetful, and that is okay. 

Let your mind stumble and fall, let your mind be free and relax to my voice. 

With every step you take to me, all your thoughts of your life, your responsibilities, your impulses, your worries, will slowly be left behind. 

With every step, new thoughts, thoughts I put in your mind's eye will become your focus. 

You will see, my darling sweet child. All will be wonderful. 

You're leaving behind the light of the street lamps, the porch lights, and you're entering a world lit by the moon and stars. 

Notice how the light glistens off of the dew drop grass. 

Beautiful isn't it? 

The grass feels taller here. Preserved from the well-groomed treatment you provide to your lawns. 

Feel it brushing against your ankles and calves. 

It might tickle a little, but mostly you feel that same energy, the tingling now climbing your legs. 

You're doing so well my sweet child. 

Take your first steps into my forest. 

It is much darker here, in the shadow of the trees. 

But don't worry my darling, I will guide you. 

Just let yourself follow my voice, and go deeper, deeper into my woods. 

I wish to truly welcome you to my world, to immerse you in its songs and colors. 

Shall I tell you another story? 

[Layer very soft SFX of a forest here, wind through trees, crickets, birds. To increase the immersion]

A very long time ago, many of my saints, my followers, walked this very path as you are now. 

They were arriving, after days, weeks of travel. Finally finishing their pilgrimage to my woods. To me. 

It was so dark. It always was, regardless of the time of day. 

It was a veil of energy meant to deter intruders, confuse unwanted travelers, and challenge those devoted to me. 

It was the final test to show me your obedience. A test to enter my Eden. 

The travelers would walk, shuffling their feet in total black. 

The plant-life would caress their arms and legs. Gently brushing them, pushing them along the path. 

The plants would be so delicate, every touch would send tingles up and down their limbs. 

Do you feel those tingles too, darling? 

It feels so good. Like the soft touch of a tender lover. 

Feel them travel up your legs. Feel them run around your hands and up your arms.

Embrace those feelings, darling. 

The scent of flowers entered the air then. The scent intoxicated you, making you drowsy. 

The travelers at this point wouldn't be able to feel their legs, nor their arms. They would be numb, limp, yet they were still able to walk. Still able to move forward.

Their senses became so clouded with the aroma of my forest, the sounds of my animals, the numbness of their body, they lost sense of their surroundings. 

The deeper they went, the darker it was. 

Yet they still moved forward. 

It was unclear to them now if they were walking or flying, but they did not care, not anymore. 

Their mind was blank and empty. 

The sounds of my voice and the sounds of the forest was all there was, and all there needed to be. 

Isn't that right, darling? Do you hear the forest? 

When the travelers were as deep in the dark as they could go, and their mind was clear, suspended, unsearching... 

The smallest flicker of yellow-green light appeared so bright, then vanished into darkness. 

Then another. A flash, then nothing.

And one more. 

Soon, dozens of little yellow-green lights flickered in front of the travelers. 

Do you see them, my sweet child? 

Do you see the lights? 

The travelers mindlessly followed them as the lights turned on and off... 

On and off....on and off.... 

The lights of my lovely fireflies. 

Such sweet creatures. 

The fireflies guided the travelers deeper yet. Deeper into the forest, deeper into their mind. 

It felt good to go deeper. It felt so good to follow the lights. 

Where there was once cold inky blackness, there was now a guiding light, a direction, a purpose. 

Deeper. Deeper. Deeper. 

Mmmm...doesn’t it feel good to go deeper, my love? 

[Pause for response] 

So, so good. 

As the travelers continued to follow the fireflies, they began to feel a warmth rushing through their bodies. Like a warm embrace. 

It felt so good, because they knew now, it was me. 

It was me, welcoming them. 

And as they went deeper still, the warmer they felt.

They began to notice the fireflies disappearing, for good this time. 

One by one, the lights were snuffed out. 

One by one, they flew away, until there was just one left. 

The last firefly danced in front of their faces. 

The light of the firefly began to expand, and smear the colors out into every direction, like wet paint. 

The light followed the firefly's path and began to branch out, like water filling cracks, or roots taking hold. 

And soon, the darkness gave way to the most beautiful forest, extraordinarily bright. 

Massive, old trees surrounded them, the forest floor covered in soft grass, leaves and flowers. 

Dozens of animals stood in the distance, watching, listening. 

Birds sang songs, leaves rustled in the wind. 

And a beautiful, tall woman stood in front of them, in long delicate white robes to greet her new visitors. 

[Pause for emphasis/ the end of the story, the sound effects of the forest fade out, your voice is no longer a whisper, but still soft, very clear, and angelic.] 

Welcome my darling. Welcome to my forest. 

Are you relaxed? The walk through my forest can be quite euphoric. 

Good, that's good. 

I'm so glad to finally see you. 

I'm sure you're excited to see me as well. 

Am I what you thought? Do I look as you imagined? 

I took on human features for our meeting. I assumed that would be much more to your liking than my true form. 

I very much like this form. Probably the most of the many I have. I feel ethereal, truly god-like in this pearly white skin. 

My gown clings to my curvy frame. They hide very little of my ample chest and full hips. 

But when you're alone in the woods, you may as well be comfortable. 

It felt right to have large firm breasts in this form. They are of course a motherly attribute, and who am I but the mother of it all. 

Come to me sweet child. Kneel before me. 

That's good. 

Let me formally introduce myself. 

I am the mother of all life. I am Mother Nature. 

You're probably pondering in your childlike mind, what I would want with you. 

The truth is...I- I need you. 

Over centuries I have tried everything I could think of. 

And yet, with all my magic, all my abilities, I could not reclaim this earth. 

The earth is dying, young one, and worse, I am forced to watch as my creations burn. 

I want this world to be as it was. Free from destruction, hate, fear. 

But it seems I can't do it on my own. I am far too weak, it has taken all my power to be before you as I am this night. 

Tomorrow I will be gone once again. This time, maybe forever. 

I wish to make a pact with you, young one. 

I will offer you eternal life. 

If.... 

If... I may inhabit your body. 

It sounds worse than it is. 

You will still exist as you are. Your mind will still be intact. 

But you will no longer be alone in your little head. I will be there. 

Your life will never again be the same. WE will take back this world, together. 

[Pause]

[Annoyed] Your silence is not what I expected. 

I asked nicely because I do not wish you harm. I do not wish for you to lose your mind, your body. 

I want to work together. It’s a very fair offer, coming from a Goddess.

...but if you refuse, or try to escape me, be warned, I will take what I want. 

I will take all of you. 

You will just be a tiny little voice in my head, forever. 

Do you understand what I am saying sweetheart?

[Pause] 

Good. Very good darling. 

Mother knows best darling. 

We will do great things together, you and I. 

[Pause for emphasis] 

Now, we must begin the ritual. 

It took a great deal of energy and concentration to form the body you see here. 

But it nearly extinguished my flame to fully prepare this body for the ritual. 

You see, all life comes from a seed of sorts. 

An egg, water, bacteria, sperm... 

When I first created this world, I impregnated the barren soil, and gave birth to it all. 

It seems....that to transfer myself into you, a similar method needs to be applied. 

You are human, and a truly beautiful specimen at that. 

To transfer my life into you, I must give you my seed. 

[Annoyed] Your blank stare tells me you are not grasping the message I am very clearly conveying. 

[Sigh] You may very well be an exquisite creature, but you certainly lack intelligence. 

Listen to mommy child. 

I'm saying, darling, that I need to fuck you. 

I need to fuck you and I need to cum inside you. 

Ah, now I see the light behind those gorgeous eyes. 

Now you might be wondering how this might work exactly...

Allow me to remove my robes and it will all become clear, sweet child. 

[Sounds of clothes coming undone and falling to the ground]

There we are. 

[Concerned] Your look of surprise tells me there is either something very wrong, or I am very well endowed. 

I modelled it myself. It should be perfect. 

No...no. I see now. It is quite large.. It seems my life force is unnaturally intense for the male genitalia to embody. 

Do not be afraid darling, i will be gentle. 

Comer now. Do not keep me waiting darling, we do not have forever. 

If my knowledge serves me well, I believe a cock needs to be aroused before I can penetrate you. 

It has been so long since I've felt pleasure. I will not lie darling, I am very excited for this. 

Come to mommy, sweetie. Put your mouth on my cock. 

[Pause] 

[This whole section should be performed as if receiving oral, you are very breathy, moaning, grunting. Slow wet SFX, stroking SFX, would add to the immersion here.]

Ah. Ahhh..oh my. 

Your mouth is so soft. So delicate. 

That's it. Oh that's it darling. I feel myself hardening. 

Put your hands on me. Stroke me sweetie. 

Ahh, by the Gods that's good. 

I am growing much larger, darling. Your mouth is becoming much tighter. 

Don’t take your mouth off of me. I do not wish to be without this feeling. 

Take more of me into you. 

Ah! Yes! More my darling. More of mommy's cock. 

That's it, yes baby, that's it. 

Oh, my sweet child, you’re incredible. 

You must not forget my balls darling. Play with them with your hands. 

Hold them up for me, they are so very heavy and swollen. 

Your mouth is so wet baby. I can feel your mouth sliding on me so easily. 

Take me farther yet. Take more of me into you. 

I want to feel...i want to...i want to...feel...your throat! Ahhh!!! Oh Gods! 

I hope you don't mind me holding the back of your head sweetie? 

Yes, just like that. And if I just push into you ever so softly. Yes, oh yes, darling. 

Just like that. Oh Gods just like that! 

More, more for mommy. Just a little more... 

Ohhh hells, ohhh hells, my sweet child. 

It seems my cock was not too big after all. 

You've devoured it quiet nicely. 

Hold me there sweetheart. Hold me for a while.

Oh God, it's so warm and tight. 

Let me do the work my darling. 

You are such a sweet child. 

Let me...uhhh...play a little....uhhh... 

Yes...oh yes. Oh Gods yes. 

Just relax while I thrust into you. 

[SFX of slow thrusting, wet noises]

Oh hells. There are very few things I missed about my physical body, this is certainly one of them. 

Oh fuck! You're so tight. So so tight. So wet for me. 

I wish I had more time. I would do this all night if I could. 

Oh Gods. It's almost too much. I almost feel like I could...i could...explode. 

But no...no not yet. Not yet…. But maybe...oh maybe...just this once…

No! No I mustn't. 

I must stop. I must stop! I must stooooop! Oh Gods. Oh Gods! 

Uh!!!. No! No. no. no. 

[You stop. Pause as you take your cock out of their mouth, you are very breathy, overwhelmed by arousal.]

That was far too close. Lust almost took me. 

Suck on my balls sweetheart, while I calm myself. 

That's it darling. 

Mmmm...do you feel how full they are? 

They're throbbing. 

I do not know the intensity of this ritual, of my climax. To force one's soul, one's life-force into another can be... explosive, earth shattering, maddening even. 

I'm sure we will share that intensity as the ritual comes to an end. I’m so excited for it.

It will be so wonderful darling. 

It will be an experience you will only have once in your entire, never ending life. 

You've calmed me down very nicely sweetheart. 

Come here now and get on my flower bed. 

Wonderful isn't it? Ten times the comfort of any mattress. 

On your hands and knees child. I'm going to enter you. 

That's it darling. 

Don't worry I will take my time with you. 

You will need to adjust to my size. 

Just feel me there, at your entrance. 

The tip of my cock rubbing against you. 

Feel the slipperiness of your saliva and my juices mix at your most delicate parts. 

I'm going to add a little of my very special sap. It will make everything relax and smooth for us. 

Feel the cool liquid drip onto you. The warmth of your sex causing the liquid to run down your legs. 

Feel how the liquid penetrates you, relaxing you. 

Let my cock open you up slowly sweetheart. 

Loosen your muscles. Let go of any tension. 

[SFX again of wet, slippery sounds, thrusting, moaning. You’re very breathy, your heart rate climbing, excited to fuck them]

Feel me push into you ever so slightly, and then retreat. 

And again. Mmmmm.... 

And again....uhhhhh....yes. 

Each time, you open up for me, a little more. 

Uhhh. Each time, you take just a little more of me.

Oh it feels so good. 

That's it baby. You're doing so well. 

A little more. Mmmmm.... 

A little more...uhhhhh Gods. 

Oh, that's it darling. Feel me inside you now. 

Feel me fill you. Stretch you. 

Yes...oh fuck yes. 

Feel my hands explore your back, your hair. 

Feel me grab your head by your hair, gently but firmly. 

Feel my fingernails trail down your spine, as I thrust into you. 

Your back heaves as your breathing deepens. Your body squirms as you tilt your hips up and down, against my thrusts. 

Yes, push into me. Grind yourself on my cock darling. 

Feel me thrust as deep as I can into you. 

Oh darling your moans are growing louder. It’s making me so hard.

Rest your head down into the flowers as mommy fucks you sweetheart. 

You feel so good darling. 

I'm going to fuck you harder now baby. 

Feel my hands take hold of your hips. 

Feel me pull you into me. 

Oh Gods, yes. Yes. Yes. 

Take my cock baby. 

Take all of me. 

I'm getting so close, sweetheart. 

I won't be able to hold back much longer. 

But you feel so good. So good, so good. 

Oh fuck! Fuck! Yes! 

Turn over darling. Turn over for me. 

I want to see your face when we cum together. 

That's it. You're so beautiful darling.

Your chest is red, your cheeks flush with arousal.

Your breath gasping for more. 

Your throat, dry. 

[You’re on the edge of orgasm now, the intensity of your moans turn to screams, your breath turns to heaving, you go absolutely crazy with lust. Add louder wet SFX, faster thrusting, sex sounds here]

Ah! GODS! You feel so good. 

My balls are clenching darling. 

My cock is so hard. 

The way you squeeze me, it feels like you’ll snap it right off. 

Oh sweetheart! It’s too much. It’s too much for me. 

I feel I might die from all the pleasure inside me. 

Do you feel it too? Do you feel the pleasure I feel?

They way your body squirms and spasms, the way your fingers dig into the earth, the way your hips buck into me so violently, I can see your pleasure, your NEED. 

You’re so close.

This is it baby. 

Look into my eyes. 

I’m going to cum. Cum with me. Cum with me. 

Release all that tension with me. 

Feel my energy, my life force enter you. 

Oh GODS it's too much! It’s so strong!!

Oh Fuck! Oh fuck! Oh Fuck!!! 

Cum Now, cum with me!!

Ahhhhhh……!!!!!!

I’M CUMMING! 

[Improvise orgasm. This is an insanely INTENSE and LONG orgasm. Image an orgasm only a God would have. The orgasm slowly dies down, your grunts and screams of pleasure softly fade out to nothing. The scene cuts to black] 

[Now you’re a whisper back in the listeners mind, you speak softly to them] 

Wake up darling. Wake up my sweet child. 

Easy now. Nice and slow. 

Feel the breeze on your skin, the sun on your face. 

You’re still in the forest. 

You’ve slept for nearly two days. 

It’s time my darling.

Get up nice and slow. Easy does it. 

Grab my robes darling. 

Tie them tight. 

We have a lot of work to do, you and I. 

THE END


End file.
